24 Lutego 2005
TVP 1 00:00 Wiadomości - skrót; ok. godz. 9:00, 10:25, 13:40 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe Serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 Telezakupy 09:05 Teleferie; Pan Andersen opowiada; - Słowik; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 09:35 Teleferie; Budzik; program dla dzieci 10:00 Teleferie; Ferie z Jedynką; - Nie przegap zimy 10:10 Teleferie; Szkoła pod Biegunem 10:30 Teleferie; Krecik; serial animowany prod. czechosłowackiej 11:01 Teleferie; Książki nie tylko na ferie 11:00 Teleferie; Ups and Downs - język angielski dla młodzieży 11:20 Moda na sukces; odc. 2434; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 11:40 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:45 Sąsiedzi; - Kłopoty z językiem; serial komediowy TVP stereo 13:10 Lokatorzy; - Garsoniera; serial komediowy TVP stereo 13:40 Książki na zimę 13:45 Mamo, tato - pomóżcie; - Wady postawy; magazyn 14:00 Gmina bez korupcji; reportaż 14:30 Dzika Australia; cz. 2 - Kraina pełna niespodzianek; 2003 serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej stereo 14:56 Książki na zimę 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Kwadrans na kawę; program Barbary Markowskiej dla osób otyłych 15:25 My, Wy, Oni; cykliczny program, poświęcony problemom etycznym we współczesnej rodzinie 16:00 Album Skalskiego; reportaż Zbigniewa Kowalewskiego 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2434; serial prod. USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Plebania; odc. 513; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 17:50 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 18:15 Forum; program publicystyczny 0-400 207 001 opcja 1, 0-400 207 002 opcja 2) 19:00 Lippy and Messy; język angielski dla dzieci 19:10 Wieczorynka; Krecik; serial animowany prod. czechosłowackiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:52 Sport 19:58 Pogoda 20:05 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik 20:23 Pogoda; dla kierowców 20:30 Horoskop śmierci; odc. 8; 2004 serial prod.francuskiej /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Claude Michel Rome; wyk: Claire Keim, Francis Huster 21:30 Sprawa dla reportera 22:00 Debata; program publicystyczny 22:50 Mistrzostwa Świata w narciarstwie klasycznym-Obersdorf - kronika 22:55 Wiadomości 23:05 Auschwitz. Naziści i "ostateczne rozwiązanie"; - Szał zabijania; 2005 cykl dokumentalny prod. angielskiej [tylko dla dorosłych 00:00 Koterski kompletny; Życie wewnętrzne; 1986 komediodramat prod. polskiej (87'); reż: Marek Koterski; wyk: Wojciech Wysocki, Joanna Sienkiewicz, Maria Probosz, Jolanta Nowak 01:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:45 Złotopolscy; odc. 39 - Dzieci; telenowela TVP 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:20 Dwójka Dzieciom; Sześć milionów sekund; odc. 9 - Ring wolny; 1984 serial przygodowy prod. TVP; reż: Leszek Staroń; wyk: Borys Lankosz, Marta Kotowska, Leszek Drogosz, Klaudia Nawałka 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom; Wyprawa profesora Gąbki; odc. 4 - Odkrycia; serial animowany prod. polskiej 07:55 Dwójka Dzieciom; Przygody kota Filemona; odc. 24 - Groch z kapustą; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski; odc. 24 - Powrót do domu; serial prod. niemiecko-austriacko-włoskiej 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym: Panorama 9.30 i Pogoda 9.32 09:50 M jak miłość; odc. 38; serial TVP (STEREO) 10:40 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:15 Panorama 11:19 Pogoda 11:20 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:50 Święta wojna; serial prod. TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 12:20 Zaklinaczka dzieci; odc. 15; serial dok.prod. angielskiej 12:45 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 13:00 Panorama 13:11 Pogoda 13:10 Telezakupy 13:25 Gorący temat; odc. 7 Początek kampanii; serial TVP 13:50 Ferie z Dwójką; Panna z mokrą głową; 1994 film fabularny dla młodych widzów (95'); reż: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Paulina Tworzyańska, Anna Nehrebecka, Marek Kondrat, Anna Milewska 15:30 Drogowy Raport Dwójki; magazyn 15:40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; O Kłecku,piesku i ojcu; program prof. Jana Miodka 16:00 Panorama 16:10 L jak Laskowik, T jak TEY; Najlepiej nam było przed wojną 17:05 Wiedźmin; odc. 12 - Falwick; 2002 serial TVP zgodą rodziców; reż: Marek Brodzki 17:55 Prognoza pogody 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu 19:30 Szczyty głupoty; odc. 5 19:55 Panorama flesz 20:05 Zauroczenie; (The Crush); 1993 dramat prod. USA (86') zgodą rodziców; reż: Alan Shapiro; wyk: Cary Elwes, Alicia Silverstone, Jennifer Rubin 21:35 Kocham kino - wydanie specjalne; Projekt ustway o kinomatografii 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport-telegram 22:33 Pogoda 22:40 III Festiwal Polskiego Kina Niezależnego w Dwójce; Nasza ulica; 2004 film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (38'); reż: Łukasz Palkowski; wyk: Daniel Rawicz, Anna Dymna, Sebastian Bereza, Grzegorz Olszewski 23:25 Zakręty losu; Rok dwutysięczny i ani chwili dłużej; (2000 and None); 2000 dramat prod. USA (91') dla dorosłych; reż: Arto Paragamian; wyk: John Turturro 01:00 W obronie prawa; odc. 13; serial prod. USA (za zgodą rodziców) 01:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Kraków 06:45 Telezakupy 07:00 Echa dnia 07:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 07:45 Kronika 07:50 Pogoda 07:55 Warto wiedzieć 08:00 Europa w zagrodzie 08:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Niedźwiedzie w Pirenejach - francuski film dokumentalny, 1998 09:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 09:45 Sprawa na dziś - polski film fabularny - odc. 25/37 10:10 Telezakupy 10:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 10:45 Telekurier 11:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia !? 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Szalejąca planeta - film dokumentalny USA 1998 13:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 13:45 Agrobiznes 14:00 Echo Bałtyku 14:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 14:45 Gwiazdy sportu 15:00 Janka - polski film fabularny - odc. 2/15 15:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15:45 O tym, jak Gary odkrywa Polskę 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16:45 Studio TV Kraków - Kundel bury i kocury 16:55 Kronika 17:00 Ślizg - magazyn narciarski 17:15 Pogoda na narty 17:20 Warto wiedzieć 17:25 Pogoda 17:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 17:50 Pod Tatrami 18:00 Kronika 18:15 Pogoda 18:20 Tematy dnia 18:30 Rola 18:45 Kalejdoskop regionalny 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Klan - polski film fabularny - odc. 33 19:25 Co przed nami ukrywano - program historyczny 19:50 Książki z górnej półki 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Tematy dnia 22:15 Ślizg - magazyn narciarski 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Studio pogoda 22:55 Kurier sportowy 23:10 Patrol Trójki - magazyn policyjny 23:35 Niewidzialna mama II - film fabularny USA 1998 01:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 06.45 TV Market 07.00 Rocket power (15) 07.30 Zbuntowany anioł (55) - telenowela 08.30 Interwencja 08.50 Czułość i kłamstwa (39) - serial obyczajowy 09.20 Jezioro marzeń (125) - serial obyczajowy 10.20 Pasadena (12/13) - serial obyczajowy 11.20 Samo życie (482) - serial obyczajowy 12.05 Zbuntowany anioł (56) - telenowela 13.00 TV Market 13.15 Mistrzowie kaijudo (8) - serial animowany 13.45 Dirty Dancing (7/13) - serial muzyczny 14.15 Pierwsza miłość (41) - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Dziupla Cezara (10/13): Szwindel - serial komediowy 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Exclusive - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Jezioro marzeń (126) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (170): Prywatny detektyw - serial komediowy 18.45 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Samo życie (483) - serial obyczajowy 20.15 24 godziny (22) - serial sensacyjny 21.15 Świat według Kiepskich (142): Polaka portret własny - serial komediowy 21.30 Studio LOTTO 21.50 Co z tą Polską? - program Tomasza Lisa 22.50 Raport specjalny: AIDS - czyli koniec naszego świata? - film dokumentalny 23.20 Biznes wydarzenia 23.40 Prognoza pogody 23.50 Strażnik Teksasu (19) - serial sensacyjny 00.45 Magazyn sportowy 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 06.45 Telesklep 07.25 Uwaga! - magazyn (powt.) 07.45 Prześwietlenie 08.15 Najsłabsze ogniwo 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Graj o raj - teleturniej 11.05 W-11 - wydział śledczy: Śmierć psychologa - serial fabularno-dokumentalhy (powt.) 11.35 Rozmowy w toku: Moja córka będzie modelką 12.40 Na Wspólnej (424) 13.10 Nash Bridges (53/122) - serial 14.05 Serce z kamienia (124) 14.55 Ostry dyżur (7/22) 15.55 Grzesznica (71) - telenowela 16.45 Fakty 17.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 17.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy: Złamane życie - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.50 Rozmowy w toku: To jest absurd! - talk show 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 21.00 Na Wspólnej (425) 21.30 Mężczyźni o tym nie mówią - film obyczajowy 23.25 Akta zbrodni 3 (5/14) - serial dokumentalny, USA 23.50 Kasia i Tomek (79) - serial komediowy 00.20 Red light - program erotyczny 01.20 Telesklep 01.40 Uwaga! - magazyn (powt.) 02.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 6.10 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 6.35 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 8.15 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial anim. 8.45 Niezakazane reklamy (21) - program rozrywkowy 9.15 Młodzieńcza milość (126-ost.) - telenowela argent. (powt.) 10.15 Ja tylko pytam - talk-show 11.15 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 12.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 12.30 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 13.00 Modna moda - magazyn 13.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 14.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.15 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial anim. 15.45 Largo (24) - serial sens. niem.-belg.-amer. 16.45 Graczykowie (4) - serial kom. pol. 17.10 Joker - program rozrywkowy 18.10 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Ja tylko pytam - talk-show 20.00 Dziwak z Central Parku - kom. USA (powt.) 21.00 Wydarzenia (w przerwie filmu) - program informacyjny 22.55 Czarownice z Salem - dramat obycz. USA, 1996 (124 min) 1.30 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 2.00 Playboy - wydanie specjalne: Dziewczyna roku 2001 3.00 Nagi patrol (22) - serial kom. USA 3.25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4.15 Strefa P - magazyn 4.40 Joker - program rozrywkowy 5.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06.10 Nerwy na wodzy - teleturniej 07.10 Telesklep 07.45 Ścieżki miłości (184/220) - telenowela 08.35 Prawdziwa miłość (31/95) - telenowela 09.25 Żarty na bok (29/36) - serial obyczajowy, USA (powt.) 10.20 Nikita (17/22) - serial sensacyjny 11.15 Garito - teleturniej 12.15 Telesklep 14.25 Prawdziwa miłość (32/95) - telenowela 15.20 Ścieżki miłości (184/220) - telenowela 16.10 Kto tu zwariował (3/13) - serial komediowy 16.40 Do usług (3/7) - serial komediowy 17.10 Nerwy na wodzy - teleturniej 18.10 Nikita (18/22) - serial sensacyjny 19.10 Kto tu zwariował (4/13) - serial komediowy 19.40 Do usług (4/7) - serial 20.10 Pseudonim Rosomak - film sensacyjny 22.05 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (7/18) - serial sensacyjny 23.10 Twardziel - film sensacyjny 01.00 Nocne igraszki 03.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Wiadomości 8.11 Pogoda 8.15 Cafe Serio 8.25 Kawa czy herbata? 8.45 10 minut tylko dla siebie - magazyn 9.05 Jedyneczka 9.30 Wyspa przygód (35) - serial przygodowy 10.00 Diecezja wrocławsko-szczecińska - reportaż 10.15 Zbigniew Górny przedstawia - Kraina śmiechu 11.10 Wielki świat małych odkrywców 11.30 Rozmowy na czasie 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Złotopolscy (633) - telenowela TVP 12.40 Ze sztuką na ty: Świetliste - obrazy Jerzego Mierzejewskiego - film dok. 13.10 Córka albo syn - film obyczajowy, Polska 1979 14.20 Ratownik, Monika i Rudi - program rozrywkowy 15.15 Wyprzedzić chorobę 15.35 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 16.00 Jedyneczka 16.25 Kolorowe nutki 16.30 Wyspa przygód (35) - serial przygodowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sportowy Express 17.20 Raj - magazyn 17.45 Berliński express - magazyn 17.55 Ze sztuką na ty: Świetliste - obrazy Jerzego Mierzejewskiego - film dokumentalny 18.25 Proboszcz 2005 18.50 Rozmowy na czasie 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.52 Sport 19.58 Pogoda 20.05 Prosto w oczy 20.23 Pogoda - dla kierowców 20.25 Złotopolscy (633) - telenowela TVP 20.50 Teatr Telewizji: Hipnoza - autor: Antoni Cwojdziński, 22.00 Mistrzowie batuty - Koncert Polski gra Radiowa Orkiestra Symfoniczna pod dyr. Wojciecha Michniewskiego 22.45 Forum 23.30 Panorama 23.50 Biznes 23.53 Sport-telegram 23.57 Pogoda 24.00 Raj - magazyn 0.25 Rozmowy na czasie 0.50 Wyspa przygód (35) 1.15-6.00 Powtórki Canal + 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn (o) 8.00 Korporacje (1) - film dokumentalny 8.55 Kurator - komedia sensacyjna, Wlk. Brytania 2001 10.30 Na tym świecie - dramat, Wlk. Brytania 2002 12.00 Dzika rodzinka - film animowany 13.25 Krzyk - film psychologiczny, Polska 1982 14.55 Koncert Mary J. Blige 16.05 Indiana Jones i świątynia zagłady - film przygodowy, USA 1984 18.05 Podwójny blef - film sensacyjny, Francja-WIk. Brytania 2002 20.00 Diabelski młyn (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 Karen Sisco (2) - serial 21.50 Whoopi (8) - serial 22.25 To jest moje życie - film obyczajowy, USA 1992 23.55 Siostry magdalenki - dramat, Wlk. Brytania-lrlandia 2002 1.50 Helena Trojańska (1) - film kostiumowy, Malta-Grecja-USA 2003 3.20 Helena Trojańska (2) - film kostiumowy, Malta-Grecja-USA 2003 (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Bad company - film akcji, USA 2002 8.25 Kto pod kim dołki kopie - film przygodowy, USA 2003 10.20 Zobacz w HBO 10.50 Zbuntowany Adam - film familijny, USA 2003 12.25 Cudowne lato - film familijny, USA 2000 14.05 Motylek - komediodramat, Francja 2002 15.30 Łowca dinozaurów - film przygodowy, Kanada 2000 17.00 Gwiazdy Hollywood 17.25 Partner niedoskonały - komedia, USA 1996 19.00 Bad company - film akcji, USA 2002 CZWARTKOWA PREMIERA 21.00 Premiera: Detektyw Foyle: Zdrajca - film kryminalny, Wlk. Brytania 2004 22.35 HBO na stojaka! (97) 23.10 Granica - thriller, USA 2002 0.45 Bilet w jedną stronę - dramat, Hiszpania-USA 2001 2.25 To nie jest kolejna komedia dla kretynów - komedia, USA 2001 3.55 Na planie (8) 4.25 Motylek - komediodramat, Francja 2002 5.50 Cinema, cinema (8) TVN 24 05:00 Szkło kontaktowe 05:30 Fakty/sport/prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Studio 24/sport 06:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 06:45 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 07:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 07:15 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy/sport 07:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 07:45 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 08:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy/Mały Hajt Park 08:15 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 08:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 08:45 Serwis/prognoza pogody/biznes 09:00 Serwis/Studio 24 09:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Bilans 10:00 Serwis/Bilans/Studio 24/sport 10:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/biznes/przegląd prasy 11:00 24 godziny/prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Studio 24 12:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/biznes/sport/przegląd prasy zagranicznej 12:30 Serwis/Prześwietlenie 13:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 13:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/biznes 14:00 Serwis/studio 24/prognoza pogody/sport 14:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/biznes 15:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 15:30 Serwis//przegląd prasy zagranicznej/24 Naj/prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis/Bilans giełdowy/sport 16:30 Serwis/przegląd prasy zagranicznej 16:45 Fakty 17:00 Praca 17:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/reportaż 18:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Studio 24 18:30 TVN 24 English News 18:45 Supermeteo 19:00 Fakty/sport/prognoza pogody 19:30 Serwis/Automaniak 20:00 Serwis/sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:30 Prześwietlenie 21:00 24 godziny/prognoza pogody 21:30 24 godziny/prognoza pogody 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe/prognoza pogody 22:30 Bilans 23:30 TVN 24 English News/prognoza pogody/Studio 24 00:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Prześwietlenie 00:30 Serwis/sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:00 24 godziny 02:00 Szkło kontaktowe 02:30 Fakty/sport/prognoza pogody 03:00 Bilans 04:00 24 godziny Eurosport 08:30 Puchar Świata w Deer Valley: Akrobatyka narciarska 09:00 Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w trialu w Barcelonie: Sporty motocyklowe 10:00 Puchar UEFA: Piłka nożna 11:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Oberstdorfie: Kombinacja norweska Sztafeta 4 x 5 km stylem klasycznym 12:15 Mistrzostwa Świata w Oberstdorfie: Biegi narciarskie Sztafeta mężczyzn 4 x 10 km stylem klasycznym 14:30 Turniej WTA w Doha: Tenis Ćwierćfinał 15:45 Mistrzostwa Świata w Oberstdorfie: Skoki narciarskie Sesja kwalifikacyjna 17:00 Puchar UEFA: Piłka nożna 18:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Oberstdorfie: Biegi narciarskie Sztafeta mężczyzn 4 x 10 km stylem klasycznym – najważniejsze wydarzenia 19:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Oberstdorfie: Skoki narciarskie Sesja kwalifikacyjna – najważniejsze wydarzenia 20:45 AJ Auxerre – Ajax Amsterdam: Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA – rewanże 1. rundy pucharowej 22:45 Puchar UEFA: Piłka nożna Najważniejsze wydarzenia 00:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu: Wiadomości sportowe 00:30 Liga Mistrzów: Piłka nożna Polonia 1 06:40 Bia: film 07:00 Zorro: film 07:25 Magia wróżb 08:25 Top shop 17:30 Dzieciaki w opałach: serial 18:00 Magia wróżb 19:00 Stellina, odc. 99: serial 19:45 Namiętności, odc. 84: serial 20:20 Verdi – król muzyki: serial 23:00 Zdarzyło się naprawdę 23:20 Seks telefon 23:40 Seksplozja 00:00 Ania i Kasia zapraszają 00:20 Baba Jaga 00:35 Military Shop 00:45 Tina, Maja i Viola 01:05 Marianna Rokita 01:35 Night Shop 01:50 Seks wspomnienia 02:10 Night Shop 02:25 Seks flirty 02:45 Dziewczyny z X-chata 03:05 Night Shop 03:15 Zdarzyło się naprawdę 03:30 Night Shop 03:50 Euro Seks 04:20 Seks flirty, odc. 5 04:35 Seks flirty, odc. 4 HBO 2 05:40 Gwiazdy Hollywood 06:30 Pinokio: film 08:25 Gwiazdy Hollywood 08:50 Chicago: film 10:40 Ania i Wiktor – kryzys: film 12:05 Tylko Marta: film 13:50 Dzień świstaka: film 15:30 Droga ku wojnie: film 18:10 Pinokio: film 20:00 Łowca snów: film 22:10 Carnivale, odc. 10: serial 23:05 Sześć stóp pod ziemią, odc. 4: serial 00:00 Czas Apokalipsy: Powrót: film 03:15 Cinema, cinema 03:45 Kod: film MTV Polska 06:00 Morning Mix 07:00 MTV News 07:05 Morning Mix 07:30 MTV News 07:35 Morning Mix 08:00 MTV News 08:05 Morning Mix 08:30 MTV News 08:35 Morning Mix 09:00 MTV News 09:05 Morning Mix 09:30 MTV Brand New 10:00 Top 10 @ 10 11:00 MTV News 11:05 Non Stop Hits 13:00 MTV News 13:05 MTV Icon 14:00 Real World 15:00 MTV News 15:05 Real World 16:00 MTV Select 17:00 MTV News 17:05 Wade Robson Project 19:00 MTV News 19:05 Real World 19:30 Inhuman Trafficking 20:00 SMS Top 10 21:00 MTV News 21:05 MTV w domu u... 22:00 Pimp My Ride 23:00 sFawolne MTV 00:00 Alt.mtv 01:00 MTV News 01:05 Chillout Zone MTV Classic 06:00 Classic Hits 09:00 Classic Greatest Hits 10:00 3 z 1 11:00 Classic '90 12:00 Top 12@12 – Jennifer Lopez 13:00 Classic Greatest Hits 18:00 3 z 1 19:00 Classic Greatest Hits 20:00 Classic '90 21:00 Classic Greatest Hits 23:00 Classic Ballads 00:00 Classic Hits Canal + Sport 06:05 Świat przeszłości 07:00 Ligue 1 07:30 Primera división 08:00 Efes Pilsen Stambuł – Prokom Trefl Sopot: Koszykówka Euroliga Top 16 10:00 Mistrzostwa Polski w siatkonodze: Reportaż 10:30 Czempioni w Plusie – Adam Wójcik: Magazyn sportowy 11:40 Polowanie na króliki: film 13:15 Ligue 1 13:45 Primera división 14:15 Władcy ognia: film 16:00 Efes Pilsen Stambuł – Prokom Trefl Sopot: Koszykówka Euroliga Top 16 18:00 Serie A 18:30 Moto +: Magazyn samochodowy 19:00 Czempioni w Plusie – Adam Wójcik: Magazyn sportowy 20:00 NBA Action 20:35 FC Barcelona – CSKA Moskwa: Koszykówka Euroliga Top 16 22:35 Serie A 23:05 Moto +: Magazyn samochodowy 23:35 Relikt: film 01:35 Na skróty: film 04:40 Uczciwy handlarz: film Canal + Film 08:30 Nikt nie woła: film 09:50 Łapu capu ekstra 10:20 Długa droga: film 12:00 Diabelski młyn 12:35 Minisport +: Wiadomości sportowe 12:45 Łapu capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Projekt Forbina: film 14:40 Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata: film 16:45 Nagoyqatsi 18:15 Za szybcy, za wściekli: film 20:00 Kronika Friedmanów 21:50 W rękach wroga: film 23:25 Karen Sisco, odc. 2: serial 00:05 Whoopi, odc. 8: serial 00:30 Wolf's Rain, odc. 8: film 00:55 American Pie: Wesele: film 02:30 Miasto duchów: film Discovery Channel 09:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta: serial 09:30 Narodziny śmigłowca, odc. 3 10:00 Gladiatorzy II wojny światowej: serial 11:00 Skręcony wieżowiec 12:00 Mroki średniowiecza – barbarzyńcy: serial 13:00 Wpadki wywiadu: serial 14:00 Samoloty XXI wieku 15:00 Tajemnica nazistowskiej Norwegii 16:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: serial 17:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta: serial 17:30 Wędkarstwo bez granic 18:00 Niesamowite maszyny: serial 19:00 Śluzy przeciwpowodziowe w Wenecji 20:00 Kobiety Hitlera: serial 21:00 Detektywi sądowi: serial 22:00 Z akt FBI: serial 23:00 Z akt FBI: serial 00:00 Detektywi sądowi: serial 01:00 Gladiatorzy II wojny światowej: serial 02:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: serial Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Wiek wojen, odc. 4: serial 09:55 Pola bitew, odc. 1: serial 10:50 Porozrzucane czaszki 11:15 Łowcy duchów: serial 11:45 Wielcy Egipcjanie: serial 12:40 Wiek wojen, odc. 4: serial 13:35 Łowcy duchów: serial 14:05 Porozrzucane czaszki 14:30 Łowcy duchów: serial 15:00 Wiek wojen, odc. 4: serial 15:55 Pola bitew, odc. 1: serial 16:50 Porozrzucane czaszki 17:15 Łowcy duchów: serial 17:45 Wielcy Egipcjanie: serial 18:40 Wiek wojen, odc. 4: serial 19:35 Łowcy duchów: serial 20:05 Porozrzucane czaszki 20:30 Łowcy duchów: serial 21:00 Wiek wojen, odc. 4: serial 21:55 Pola bitew, odc. 1: serial 22:50 Porozrzucane czaszki 23:15 Łowcy duchów: serial 23:45 Wielcy Egipcjanie: serial 00:40 Wiek wojen, odc. 4: serial 01:35 Łowcy duchów: serial 02:05 Porozrzucane czaszki 02:30 Łowcy duchów: serial Discovery Travel & Living 09:00 Taksówki wielkich miast: serial 09:25 Ulice świata 09:55 Karaiby z Timem Grundym 10:20 Na szlaku 10:50 Wielkie miasta 11:45 Wspomnienia z kasyna: serial 12:10 Świat Boba 12:40 Obieżyświat: serial 13:35 Azjatyckie specjały 14:05 Wielkie miasta 15:00 Taksówki wielkich miast: serial 15:25 Ulice świata 15:55 Karaiby z Timem Grundym 16:20 Na szlaku 16:50 Wielkie miasta 17:45 Wspomnienia z kasyna: serial 18:10 Świat Boba 18:40 Obieżyświat: serial 19:35 Azjatyckie specjały 20:05 Wielkie miasta 21:00 Taksówki wielkich miast: serial 21:25 Ulice świata 21:55 Karaiby z Timem Grundym 22:20 Na szlaku 22:50 Wielkie miasta 23:45 Mistrzowie pokera: serial 00:40 Obieżyświat: serial 01:35 Azjatyckie specjały 02:05 Wielkie miasta Discovery Science 05:45 Samoloty, które nigdy nie latały: serial 06:40 Czas przyszły 07:10 Planeta żywiołów 08:05 Strażacy 09:00 Życie na Marsie 09:55 Jurassica 10:50 Tajemnica galeonu widma: serial 11:45 Samoloty, które nigdy nie latały: serial 12:40 Czas przyszły 13:10 Planeta żywiołów 14:05 Strażacy 15:00 Życie na Marsie 15:55 Jurassica 16:50 Tajemnica galeonu widma: serial 17:45 Samoloty, które nigdy nie latały: serial 18:40 Czas przyszły 19:10 Planeta żywiołów 20:05 Strażacy 21:00 Życie na Marsie 21:55 Jurassica 22:50 Tajemnica galeonu widma: serial 23:45 Samoloty, które nigdy nie latały: serial 00:40 Czas przyszły 01:10 Planeta żywiołów 02:05 Strażacy 03:00 Życie na Marsie 03:55 Jurassica 04:50 Tajemnica galeonu widma: serial National Geographic 08:00 Cindy, Chipper i Hope 08:30 Dżungla 09:00 Tsunami: Dzień, w którym nadeszła fala 10:00 Powrót na Titanica 11:00 Schwytanie krokodyla zabójcy 12:00 Piripiri, Pugsly i Josh 12:30 Robal detektyw 13:00 Ostatni lot TWA 800 13:30 Wieżowiec 14:00 Morskie wilki 15:00 Smoki z Serengeti 16:00 Schwytanie krokodyla zabójcy 17:00 Kosmiczna kraina cieni – tajemnicze nanoby 18:00 Jassel, Ingrid i Hogan 18:30 Trucizna 19:00 Tragedia na pokazie lotniczym 19:30 Stocznia 20:00 Schwytanie krokodyla zabójcy 21:00 Wąż 22:00 Oko w oko z rekinem 23:00 Powrót na Titanica 00:00 Wąż 01:00 Oko w oko z rekinem Planete 06:45 Thalassa, odc. 19: serial 07:15 Przemilczane historie lotnicze, odc. 7: serial 08:10 Mróz w sercu 09:45 Niezwykłe hobby: serial 09:55 Barwy Ziemi, odc. 4: serial 10:20 Śmigłowce, odc. 11: serial 10:45 Śmigłowce, odc. 12: serial 11:10 Śmigłowce, odc. 13: serial 11:35 Być człowiekiem 12:10 Thalassa, odc. 14: serial 12:40 Dzielne kobiety, odc. 2: serial 13:35 Dzielne kobiety, odc. 3: serial 14:25 Thalassa, odc. 9: serial 14:55 Thalassa, odc. 4: serial 15:25 Śpiewając w cieniu gwiazd 17:00 Więcej bluesa 17:10 Wielkie emocje, odc. 12: serial 17:40 Szukając zezowatego Jezusa 19:10 Najpiękniejsza 19:45 Barwy Ziemi, odc. 24: serial 20:15 Pod słońcem Afryki, odc. 25 20:45 Niepokonani 22:00 Inwazja 22:20 Pod słońcem Afryki, odc. 15 22:55 Wielkie emocje, odc. 2: serial 23:25 Klan Saddama Husajna, odc. 1 00:20 Klan Saddama Husajna, odc. 2 01:15 Jakiego mężczyzny pani szuka? Animal Planet 05:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 3 05:30 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach, odc. 120 06:00 Dorastanie... 07:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 3 07:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów, odc. 6 08:00 Szczęki 09:00 Śródziemnomorskie wieloryby 10:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie, odc. 6 10:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie, odc. 7 11:00 Zabić, by żyć 12:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom, odc. 9 12:30 Przewodnik po rasach psów 13:00 Weterynarz, odc. 17 13:30 Pogotowie dla zwierząt, odc. 1 14:00 Człowiek i małpy 15:00 Król Afryki 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii 16:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii 17:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 3 17:30 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach, odc. 120 18:00 Młode i dzikie 18:30 Moje dziecko 19:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 5 19:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów, odc. 1 20:00 Człowiek i małpy 21:00 Król Afryki 22:00 Ostry dyżur dla ukąszonych, odc. 6 23:00 Świat przyrody 00:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom, odc. 9 00:30 Przewodnik po rasach psów 01:00 Weterynarz, odc. 17 01:30 Pogotowie dla zwierząt, odc. 1 02:00 Człowiek i małpy 03:00 Król Afryki 04:00 Ostry dyżur dla ukąszonych, odc. 6 CNN 05:00 Insight 05:30 World Report 06:00 CNN Today 09:00 Business International 10:00 World News 10:30 World Sport: Magazine 11:00 Larry King 12:00 Business International 13:00 World News Asia 13:30 People In The News 14:00 World News 14:30 World Report 15:00 World News Asia 16:00 World News 16:30 World Sport: Magazine 17:00 Your World Today 20:30 World Business Today 21:00 World News Europe 21:30 World Business Today 22:00 World News Europe 22:30 Global Office 23:00 Business International 00:00 Insight 00:30 World Sport: Magazine 01:00 CNN Today 02:30 International Correspondents 03:00 Larry King Live 04:00 Newsnight with Aaron Brown Cartoon Network 05:10 Flintstonowie: serial 05:35 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?: serial 06:00 Atomówki: serial 06:35 Krowa i kurczak: serial 07:00 Toonami 07:50 Laboratorium Dextera: serial 08:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie: serial 08:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy: serial 09:05 Chojrak – tchórzliwy pies: serial 09:30 Johnny Bravo: serial 10:00 Tom i Jerry: serial 10:30 Zwariowane melodie: serial 10:55 Flintstonowie: serial 11:20 Scooby Doo: serial 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie: serial 12:10 Atomówki: serial 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera: serial 13:00 Chojrak – tchórzliwy pies: serial 13:25 Johnny Bravo: serial 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy: serial 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp: serial 14:40 Atomówki: serial 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera: serial 15:30 Mucha Lucha: serial 16:00 Johnny Bravo: serial 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie: serial 16:50 Kaczor Dodgers: serial 17:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego?: serial 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy: serial 18:00 Atomówki: serial 18:30 Mucha Lucha: serial 19:00 Toonami 20:15 Scooby Doo: serial 20:40 Scooby Doo: serial 21:00 Program TCM 03:00 Krowa i kurczak: serial 03:30 Jam łasica: serial 03:55 Johnny Bravo: serial 04:20 Mroczni i źli: serial 04:45 Jetsonowie: serial Jetix 06:00 Sąsiedzi: serial 06:10 Hamtaro: serial 06:35 Wunschpunsch: serial 07:00 Pokémon: serial 07:25 Sonic X: serial 07:45 Odlotowe agentki: serial 08:10 Dzieciaki z klasy 402: serial 08:35 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 09:00 Kot Ik!: serial 09:25 Walter Melon: serial 09:45 Denis rozrabiaka: serial 10:10 Oggy i karaluchy: serial 10:30 Zły pies: serial 10:55 Wunschpunsch: serial 11:15 Kot Ik!: serial 11:40 Walter Melon: serial 12:00 Denis rozrabiaka: serial 12:25 Oggy i karaluchy: serial 12:45 Zły pies: serial 13:10 Wunschpunsch: serial 13:30 Dzieciaki z klasy 402: serial 13:55 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis: serial 14:40 Roboluch: serial 15:00 Tutenstein: serial 15:25 Pokémon: serial 15:45 Power Rangers Ninja Storm: serial 16:10 Sonic X: serial 16:30 Odlotowe agentki: serial 16:55 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 17:15 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: serial 17:40 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke'a: serial 18:00 Twój Jetix 18:25 Twój Jetix 18:45 Gęsia skórka: serial 19:10 Gęsia skórka: serial 19:30 Spiderman: serial 19:55 X-Men: serial 20:15 Teknoman: serial 20:40 Kleszcz: serial 21:00 Incredible Hulk: serial 21:25 Iron Man – obrońca dobra: serial 21:45 Motomyszy z Marsa: serial 22:10 Kleszcz: serial 22:30 Spiderman: serial 22:55 X-Men: serial 23:15 Teknoman: serial 23:40 Shin Chan: serial